


Jealousy with mayonnaise

by Tantaylor



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Rimming, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tantaylor/pseuds/Tantaylor
Summary: The new neighbour is young and beautiful.And he`s flirting shamelessly with Nick`s husband.
Relationships: Nick Rhodes/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran)
Kudos: 5





	Jealousy with mayonnaise

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, no beta.
> 
> Please leave feedback
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> Story takes place in 2015

That bastard!  
He`s doing it yet again!  
That disgusting little shit.  
And Roger didn't even seem to notice.

 _Maybe he even likes it, maybe he feels flattered_.  
Nick gritted his teeth.

This raging feeling of jealousy was something completely new for him, and he hated it.

Almost more than this terribly smug, young, attractive... _Young. Attractive. Argh!_ … new neighbour, who moved in next door a few days ago.  
Beau. Seriously, Beau? What the fuck?  
A tanned, muscled, twenty-something fitness coach named Beau.  
Yikes.  
On the day he moved in, Roger, the terribly nice Roger, had gone over and asked if Mister Young and Beautiful needed any help.

Since then, Roger has often been in his flat.  
To help him assemble the furniture.  
They also went jogging together.

It was so obvious that the man wanted to be close to Roger.  
And he touched him all the time.

Just now again, his hand was on Roger's shoulder.

He happened to be - _yes, sure, purely by chance. Not!_ -just then, of all times, he had come out of his flat just as they were about to enter their own. 

“Rog, my friend! Shall we go for a run tonight?” 

_No normal person has such a bright white smile! He certainly has bleached teeth, this vain peacock. And what's with that moronic grin anyway? Stop hitting on my husband!_

“Sorry, Beau. Nick and I are cooking together tonight and plan to empty at least one bottle of wine. No sport today.” Roger smiled.

_Oh, just great! You are sorry to spend the evening with me? Thank you very much!_

“Oh. Okay. Too bad. Can we put the bed together tomorrow? You know it's needed urgently." Beau winked.

_I'm going to puke! I don't want Roger on or in your bed, you self-absorbed asshole._

And then Roger said something that finally broke the camel's back.  
“Would you like to eat with us? We'd have enough for three. “  
He no longer heard Beau's answer because he ran into the flat in a rage.  
Roger followed a little later.  
He leaned in the doorway and watched for a while as Nick took out his anger on the innocent purchases, which he slammed down on the kitchen table, swearing loudly.

“What`s biting you, love?”  
“He's hitting on you!"

"What? Who?"

"Who? Seriously? That toothpaste commercial on two legs ! Oh, Rog, wink wink, smile smile, could we assemble my bed? Let's go for a run together, Rog, you're my new best friend, Rog. Oh, I like that shirt, it looks really good on you, Rog.”  
Roger stared at him, stunned. Then he began to giggle, and finally to laugh out loud.

"You think that's funny? Great! Why don't you go over to Beau and tell him how incredibly funny your old, boring husband is!"  
He tried to push Roger away when he took him in his arms, still laughing.

Which, of course, was a hopeless endeavour, for his man was strong. He had beautiful, strong arms. Arms that held him firmly in place.  
The mere thought that those arms could wrap around another guy, could hold another guy, that handsome, trained, tanned young beau...Beau! How could one look and be called like that! Surely that wasn't his real name! 

Roger's lips settled on his, those soft, familiar, wonderful lips, and a teasing tip of tongue demanded entrance.

"No!" 

He turned his head away defiantly.

"Oh yes!"

Mercilessly he held him, attacked his mouth, rubbed against him.

Actually, Nick loved it when his usually gentle lover showed his wild side, but not now! 

Now he wanted to be angry, not horny.

But, damn it, he craved this man so much, this wonderful man who had been by his side for over 20 years.  
His cock filled and he moaned desperately.  
Immediately Roger's tongue was in his mouth, conquering him, taking possession of him.

“He`s hitting on you!” Nick gasped as they parted because their lungs were burning and craving oxygen just as much as Nick craved his Roger.

“He could be my son.”  
The drummer impatiently yanked his shirt over his head, and Nick let it happen, even raising his arms willingly.  
“So what? You are the hottest 55 year old on the planet.”  
As if by magic, his trousers slipped down to his ankles and Roger's hand closed around his erect shaft, jerking him hard and fast.  
_Oh god. Ooooh god, yes please!_

“Thank you very much. I am also married to the most beautiful, wonderful, least boring 53-year-old in the whole universe. Turn!”  
His husband dropped to his knees behind him as he did so, grabbed his ass cheeks, pulled them apart and licked the already twitching with desire entrance between them.  
“Aaaah!” Nick cried out when the tongue breached his hole, fucking him.  
His knees gave way and he had to support himself on the table. Food fell on the floor, glass broke.

"He keeps touching you! All the time!"

"Hmpf!" uttered Roger, and a finger joined the eager tip of his tongue.  
“Roger!”  
A second finger that unerringly found his gland, the sensation having him on his toes.  
“Right. Me. Roger, your husband. Who will now fuck your stupid jealousy out of your brain!” 

The fingers disappeared and Nick felt strangely empty. Unbearably empty.  
“I need you!”  
“You have me, Nick. Always. Forever.”  
Slick fingers teased the ring of muscle, and Nick pushed back, into the touch, wanting more. Needing more.  
And Roger gave him more, his thump working the ridge of his cockhead while he stood.

_So good! So fucking good!_

The sound of a zipper being opened made him shudder  
“I don't want you anywhere near his bed!”

_Why can't I just shut up?_

Roger growled, an animalistic, lustful, incredibly horny sound that mixed with the exquisite burn of his cock stretching him, filling him slowly, that thumb still rubbing his cock.  
“Fuck!” Nick howled.  
“Yeah, exactly.”  
Just as he slid all the way into him, Roger pulled out again until only his thick glans was left inside him.  
Then he thrust.

Hard and deep, fast and merciless.

Each of his thrusts hit Nick's prostate, and each time Nick screamed his name.

They moved together, were one, a perfect unity.  
Roger's moans and Nick's screams, their own symphony.  
The most beautiful music they made together.

“With me, Nick! Come with me!”  
Roger stilled, letting Nick`s inner muscles milk him, as always when he was close and wanted Nick to catch up, to share the orgasmic bliss with him, his thumb nail digging into his slit.

That always worked, and Roger knew that. Because he loved him, because their sex was amazing. Always. Forever.  
“Almost there!” Nick panted. “Move!”

One more thrust was all it took.

The warmth of Roger`s seed filled his channel while his own cum shot from his cock in long, thick spurts.  


They stood next to each other at the cooker, grinning, constantly touching.

"By the way, the bed is not for Beau. It's for Lisa."

"Lisa?" 

"His daughter. Four weeks old. A premature birth. His wife is in hospital with the baby and they'll be home next week. He'd like to be with them more often, but someone has to take care of the flat, right? He was scared and worried, and you and I are the only people he knows here. I'm nothing more than the fatherly friend and he touches me because...well, I think because he just needs closeness."

"Great, now I feel like the ultimate asshole! Where is the mayonnaise?”

"It fell off the table earlier. And speaking of assholes, a not insignificant amount of this mayonnaise is in yours. Super lubricant."


End file.
